HUG
by SpecialHell
Summary: It's National Hugging Day at NCIS!


Tony almost jumped out of his skin at the swirl of red and black that greeted him when he got off the elevator. He hugged back out of instinct more than anything and, when Abby finally let him go, Tony looked down at her curiously.

"Not that I don't love a great hug in the morning Abs," He smiled. "But what's gotten into you today?"

"It's National Hugging Day," Abby beamed. "And I wanted to give you my very first hug of the day." Tony smiled brightly.

"Thanks Abby."

"You're welcome! Now put this on." Tony took the t-shirt that was thrust towards him, belatedly noting Abby was wearing the same design. With a smile Abby showed it off for him. The front was emblazoned with 'Free Hugs' in large red letters and, when she turned, Tony saw the back said 'Team Abby.'

"What do I have to do if I put this on?" Tony asked sceptically.

"Hug people," Abby replied cheerfully. "Hug everyone! Make someone's day brighter." Tony considered it for a moment before finally slipping it on over his shirt and tie. He'd change later, he decided. Abby made an excited noise and hugged him again.

It took Tony twice as long to get to his desk than usual – everyone was happy to observe his t-shirt and claim their free hug. When he finally got to the bullpen McGee and Ziva were standing in the middle of the room talking. Walking over, Tony enveloped them both in a group hug.

"Tony what are you doing?" McGee asked, but when Tony pulled back he could see a smile tugging at Tim's lips.

"By order of Abby," Tony said, modelling his t-shirt for them. "If you go down to the lab you'll probably end up with one too."

"I don't understand," Ziva spoke.

"Today is National Hug Day," Tony explained. "And apparently Team Abby is in charge of making NCIS a brighter place." Their conversation was interrupted by Jimmy entering the bullpen. He stopped when he saw Tony, wearing an identical t-shirt to his.

"She got you too?" Jimmy asked. Tony laughed and nodded before pulling Jimmy into a hug. He hugged back tentatively before turning towards the others. Within seconds they were involved in a four-way group hug. It ended and Jimmy coughed a little.  
>"I needed a signature on this chain of custody form."<p>

"I'll take that," McGee offered, singing the document in question. Jimmy mumbled his thanks as he left.

"Y'know," Tony started. "I could get into this hugging thing. Makes me feel all fuzzy inside." Tim nodded in agreement.

"Think I'll go see Abby," He smiled. Tony wasn't surprised that Ziva followed McGee out.

"Agent DiNozzo," Tony turned with a smile to see Director Vance watching him suspiciously.

"Director!" Tony stepped forward and hugged Vance shortly.

"DiNozzo, what the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry, Director. Orders directly from Abby. It's National Hug Day."

"This is very inappropriate behaviour!" Tony just smiled at Vance's discomfort.

"Our Abby is a force, Director. You could go and tell her to stop, but it probably isn't a good idea." Smoothing down his suit from the hug, Vance shook his head.

"I suppose it isn't doing any harm."

"That's the spirit!" Tony grinned, but stopped short of hugging the Director a second time. The bell of the elevator sounded and Tony turned to see Gibbs entering the bullpen.  
>"Boss!" Tony sprinted to Gibbs and pulled the man into a bone crushing hug. Gibbs laughed softly.<p>

"It's good to see you too, DiNozzo. Where is everyone?"

"Down with Abby getting their team shirts," Tony pulled away as he spoke, showing off his 'Team Abby' t-shirt.  
>"It's National Hugging Day," Tony explained without Gibbs needing to ask. "Be careful or she'll have you wearing one too." Gibbs stepped closer and for a second Tony thought he was in trouble. Checking to see nobody was watching, Gibbs raised his polo shirt to reveal a t-shirt matching Tony's. Tony laughed softly. Gibbs never could dent Abby. His laugh grew stronger, prompting a questioning look from Gibbs.<br>"I can't wait to see McProbie try to hug you!" Gibbs chuckled as he turned towards his desk; Tony doing the same. It may be National Hugging Day, but they still had work to do.

The End.


End file.
